The Wheelie Chair
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Richie takes a spin in Mac's office wheelie chair.


A/N: Popped in my head after I had my own fun in my wheelie chair. Those things are cool man! Besides I could just see Richie doing it. LOL!

The Wheelie Chair:  
By: LOSTrocker

Richie came in just as Mac was on his way out. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm late for a lunch date." The Highlander answered.

Richie leaned on the frame of the door and smiled. "I'm sure it's all business related right Mac?"

"That's none of your business." Mac teased him. He had a feeling he would end up giving more details to the kid later. He always did. Then again Mac really couldn't help it. Richie wouldn't leave alone until "he spilled all the beans" as Richie liked to put it. Mac hit him with his jacket telling him to move so he could get going.

Richie did.

"Do you mind covering for me until I get back?" The Highlander asked him as he put on his jacket. "I shouldn't be gone long. An hour tops."

"Sure, sure." Richie answered as he took his place in Mac's chair behind his desk. "Gotcha covered Mac."

"Thanks Rich, I owe you one." Mac told him then headed out of the dojo.

No Mac, you don't owe me anything, Richie thought with a smile and it was the truth. Richie wouldn't know where he'd be if Mac hadn't put up with him all these years as Immortal and a mere mortal. He was sure that he could be a pain in the ass sometimes but he always made up for it like moments like these. He really didn't mind watching the dojo for his teacher.

Richie felt very empowered as he sat in Mac's chair. It was as if he was the boss for once. Richie was used to this place, rather it was being a client himself or helping The Highlander out every once in awhile with paper work or what ever he needed done. It was quiet now, there were times it could be busy, and that was never a hayride.

It wasn't long before Richie was starting to get fidgety. An hour was still a good ways away and with nothing to do he was getting bored. It wouldn't be bad if Mac had a radio or something but he didn't. "It's a distraction," Mac told him once. The Highlander was really old fashioned.

Richie ended up getting a Queen song stuck in his head non the less. He started singing some of it: "No man can understand, my power is within my own hands…" Richie started head bang. "People talk about you, people said you've had your. No man will go far. Find the moon and reach for the stars with your fists and head held high! Got to past the test first time! YEEEAAAHHH!" Richie let himself give himself a good spin around the chair for the rocker effect.

"Whoa!" he came to a holt.

Talk about one hell of a head rush. He grinned. It was fun. Richie poked his head to make sure no one was still in the dojo. He was in the clear. He spun around again. "WWWHHHOOOO!" he cried out happily.

Then he got an idea. It was a rarity but it did happen. Why should he just limit the spaces of Mac's office when he had the whole dojo to himself? "Ha ha! This is going to be awesome!" Richie declared as he jumped up and pushed the chair out into the bigger space of the dojo. He took it to the far in of the wall and took his place in it once again. After he was comfortable he counted down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" and with a loud "BLAST OFF!" Richie kicked off from the wall sending him fast across the dojo floor.

Richie put his arms up as the chair spun around. "WHOO HOO!" Richie continued to cry. It was better then awesome. He figured that this was as close as he was going to get to riding a roller coaster. He did it again and again until his head was spinning and the temptation to throw up was dawning on him. If he did he could always make Mac clean it up.

"What is that?" Amanda asked Mac as the two entered with a bag of lunch for Richie. After learning that he left Richie to look after the loft, Amanda felt bad for him and decided that he deserved a treat. Mac wasn't the only one who thought as Richie as a son.

Richie's "WHOO HOOS!" echoed all around them.

Amanda laughed. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to be interesting?"

"I'm almost scared to see what he's doing," Mac replied. "Or what he's destroying in the process." He took Amanda by the arm. "C'mon,"

Richie was going run more round when the Buzz hit him, causing him to stop. "Oh shit!" Richi cursed when saw Mac in the entrance. He wasn't alone. Amanda was with him. "Aw, double shit."

"You can say that again." Mac said as he crossed his arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Richie got up to try to play cool for Amanda's sake but that failed when he went to stand he went all wobbly and nearly fell over. Amanda tried to hold in the laughter that was building up. It was almost like he was drunk.

"Isn't this a nice surprise?" He said his voice shaky from the "ride". "How did that thing go over Amanda?" That thing being a robbery gone terribly wrong.

Amanda could see what Richie was doing. He was trying to play "grown up", he was still far from it. "Nice try kiddo," she said. "And to think I actually felt bad for you,"

"I told you we should've let him starve!" Mac fussed. He still wasn't happy that Richie was goofing off when he was suppose to be watching the place. "What if someone came in – like another Immortal uh? He could've easily taken your head! Then what?"

Richie was going to try to defend himself but suddenly he didn't feel well. His stomach started to turn. "Oi boy,"

"Now what?" Mac demanded.

"Could you fuss at me later Mac?" Richie pleaded putting his arms around his now aching stomach. "I gotta go!" Richie headed straight for the bathroom.

"That's what you get!" Mac yelled after him.

"Cut the kid a break MacLeod," Amanda pleaded with him, reminding him that Richie was just a kid having fun.

"I know something I'd like to break." Mac continued. He shook his head and smiled. He didn't know what he was going to do with Richie. The Highlander would keep him he suppose.

"What do we do with this?" Amanda asked holding up the bag of burger and fries.

Mac smirked. He had a good answer to that: "Don't mind if I do," and pulled a few French fries to nipple on.

END.


End file.
